Wawancara
by clovythia
Summary: Lima anggota Akatsuki mencari pekerjaan dan diwawancarai oleh seorang wanita yang sintingnya tidak beda jauh dengan mereka. Siapa yang selamat dan siapa yang mati? Bekicot aja XD Warnings inside


_**Summary**:_ Dengan alasan yang berbeda tapi dengan tujuan yang sama, kelima makhluk ini memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dewi fortuna mungkin sedang bermurah hati, kelimanya dipanggil untuk melakukan wawancara di hari yang sama, di perusahaan yang sama pula. _Geez_...

**.**

**.**

**Wawancara**

**.**

**.**

**_All characters belong_ _to_ Masashi Kishimoto. _I own nothing except this freak story_. =w=**

**_Warnings_: AU. AR. OOC. Typos (_maybe_). 1st POV _of the freak_ SI OC (_self insert other character_). *dikepang***

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

Demi Jashin yang hobi menggelinjang. Aku tak percaya pada penglihatanku sendiri—asumsi mengatakan bahwa minus mataku bertambah. Kembali kukucek kedua mataku hingga _eyeliner_-ku belepotan dan aku terpaksa menunda acara ini kira-kira sekitar 15 menit lebih untuk sekadar _touch up_ sederhana. _Yeah_, aku tak terkejut manakala lima pelamar yang 'menurutku' memenuhi kualitas kerja—sehingga aku menelepon mereka kemarin untuk menghadiri panggilan wawancara kerja di perusahaan ini, perusahaan tempatku bekerja selama hampir dua tahun yang mana aku dipercayakan sebagai Manajer Personalia—terlihat tampak sangat tidak meyakinkan begitu aku melihat wujud asli mereka secara langsung.

Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan posisi itu sementara pengalaman kerjaku hanya segitu. Well, kubocorkan sedikit, hanya melalui jalur belakang dan bukan 'belakang' seperti yang mungkin sebagian besar kalian pikirkan, para Fujoshi!

"Ano, Nyonya. Kapan wawancaranya dimulai?"

_Twitch_!

Sedikitnya aku tersinggung disebut sebagai 'Nyonya' mengingat statusku sekarang adalah jomblo ngenes. Apa bangsat satu itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajahku ini sangat babi _face_(?)?

Aku duduk tegak seperti sediakala. "Baiklah, kita mulai wawancaranya, para Bangsat... ehm, maksud saya para Om-om sekalian, eh?" Kupelototi _resume_ lamaran kelima makhluk itu dengan cermat. Tak ada yang salah dengan panggilan 'Om' tadi, bahkan jika lebih jauh ditilik, ada dua orang yang sepertinya sudah bau tanah.

Aku berdehem sebentar sembari mengatur posisi dudukku. Kutautkan jemariku dan kuletakkan di atas meja, tepat di atas tumpukan _resume_ tadi dan menatap kelima makhluk tadi dengan serius. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari posisiku, sekitar 2 meter jauhnya, di atas kursi metalik murahan. "Jadi hadirin sekalian, saya akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dan tolong dijawab sesuai urutan dari ujung kiri dan selanjutnya. Mengerti?"

Kulihat dari lima makhluk tadi, hanya seorang saja yang menggangguk antusias, seseorang yang memakai topeng berwarna oranye—persis dengan pasfoto yang tertera di salah satu _resume_—sementara empat lainnya terlihat gelisah, mungkin gugup.

"Baiklah," ucapku membuka percakapan, "bisakah Anda menceritakan mengenai diri Anda masing-masing?" Dari pertanyaan ini dapat kulihat makhluk bertopeng itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan girang—astaga, memangnya aku ini seorang guru yang bertanya pada muridnya?

"Tobi duluan! Tobi duluan! Nama saya Tobi! Tobi lahir di Kirigakure tanggal 24 Desember 19xx. Tinggi Tobi 175 sentimeter, berat 55,9 kilogram. Makanan kesukaan Tobi itu inarizushi, yang atasnya tahu goreng itu, loh. Terus hobi Tobi main layangan! Oh, satu lagi. Menemani Dei-_senpai_ bermain!" tukas Tobi panjang lebar.

"Nama saya Kakuzu," ujar makhluk di sebelah kanan Tobi, di sebelah kiri Tobi jika dari tempatku melihat.

"Hoshigaki Kisame _in the house_! _Shinobi_ paling eksis di jejaring sosial. Haha." Makhluk berwarna biru itu tertawa lantang. Andai saja dia bukan salah satu pelamar kerja, sudah kujejalkan cangkir teh ini ke mulutnya.

"Pria paling tampan se-Amegakure, Pein tampan di sini."

Ada yang punya kantong muntah?

"Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori, julukan saya. Memang jelek, sih, julukan ini—bajingan mana yang menamaiku. Andai saja saya lahir di klan Uchiha. Ugh!"

Oke. Selama ini kupikir hanya aku saja yang tidak normal di dunia ini, tapi sepertinya dugaanku melenceng. "Baiklah. Mengapa saya harus mempekerjakan Anda?"

Tobi terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Karena Tobi ini anak baik...?" Sekarang giliranku yang berpikir, apa bukan karena dia sedikit sinting?

"Karena saya sangat kompeten dan rajin," ucapan Kakuzu membuatku terperangah, PD sekali dia. "Suka menabung juga tidak pipis sembarangan (?)."

Beralih ke Kisame yang telah memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. "Karena Anda telah menghuru-harakan hatiku." Itu adalah jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu peserta Raja Wewe Gombal kemarin malam di salah satu televisi swasta.

Pein mendengus, mencela perkataan Kisame dengan tatapan matanya yang berkilat. "Karena saya tampan. Sudah pasti keberadaan saya akan memacu semangat kerja karwayan lainnya."

Tidak berpikiran melamar menjadi pawang singa saja, Om? Kuyakin singa-singanya akan semangat untuk memakanmu. _Tsk_!

Tampang Sasori mendadak lesu. Dengan suara serak dan getir dia menjawab, "Karena... sa-saya tidak pu-punya pulsa!"

Kutepuk dahiku dengan staples terdekat. Dengan jidat berdarah-darah aku bertanya lagi, "Bisakah Anda sekalian menyebutkan kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing?"

Lagi-lagi Tobi tampak berpikir—kali ini sedikit lama, kurasa dia memang tak punya kelebihan apa-apa. "Uh, Tobi punya hati yang baik. Tapi sayangnya Tobi tidak selincah dulu lagi (?)."

Well, kumaklumi itu—aku ingat telah melingkari bagian usia pada _resume_ milik Tobi kemarin.

"Kelebihan saya adalah menjahit dan menghitung—terutama uang. Kelemahan saya ada di jantung. Maklum, saya sudah tua," ucap Kakuzu membuka aib.

Kisame tergelak—aku yakin bajingan satu ini memang kelainan jiwa. "Kelebihan saya berenang di laut. Kelemahan saya itu berenang di darat dan di udara."

Tuh, kan.

"Saya tampan."

Aku terbatuk, sementara keempat pelamar tadi _sweatdrop_ berjamaah mendengar ke-PD-an tak terbatasnya Pein.

"Hanya satu kelemahan saya, saya tidak suka minum susu (?)."

Bagaimana jika kau minum air got saja?

"Saya pandai membuat boneka," tukas Sasori cepat-cepat. Dirapikannya sehelai poninya yang menusuk mata kanannya. "Kelemahan saya mungkin hanya pendek. Oh, satu lagi. Saya tidak bisa bikin anak."

Mataku melotot tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya ini tempat konsultasi kesehatan alat reproduksi-kah? Dan selagi aku terbengong-bengong, kudengar Pein tertawa hingga jatuh terpelanting dari kursinya ke belakang. Kisame terbahak-bahak dan Kakuzu geleng-geleng angguk-angguk (?).

"Saso-_senpai_ bulgaria, deh," celetuk Tobi.

"Maksud Anda mungkin vulgar, Tobi-_san_," koreksiku. Aku meneguk tehku dengan liar guna membasahi tenggorokanku. "Jadi, mengapa Anda berlima meninggalkan pekerjaan lama Anda?"

Tobi bergerak tidak keruan, menimbulkan suara berderit akibat kursinya menggesek lantai. "Ugh, itu, tuh. Masa hanya karena Tobi bermain-main dengan tanah liat peledak Dei-_senpai_, kediaman Uchiha hancur semuanya. Tobi diusir!" Menangislah dia dan meringkuk di bawah kursi.

Kakuzu menyepak Tobi sebelum menjawab, "Jenuh. Gaji tidak naik-naik. Mana partner kerja saya dulu agak sinting pula. Huh."

Kisame mengeluarkan aura coretkasihcoret kekesalan dan dengan wajah garang dia mengatakan, "Saya bosan dihina 'Beruk', 'Toples Kerupuk', 'Patung Pancoran', 'Bodat', 'Isi Septikteng' dan lain-lain oleh rekan kerja saya dulu. Sakit hati! Saya sakit hati!"

Ada yang bisa menelepon ambulans?

Awalnya Pein tampak tenang dan kelihatan berwibawa—sumpah, nih, aku tidak salah lihat? Tapi ketika tiba gilirannya untuk menjawab, wajahnya berubah suram. "Saya... ditolak. Cinta saya ditolak... sa-saya..." Bercucuranlah air matanya. Dan Pein pun menemani Tobi meringkuk dan mewek bersama. _Tsk_!

Sasori memasang wajah serius. "Saya ingin berbakti pada Orangtua—Nenek saya. Beliau tidak pernah merestuiku untuk bekerja di tempat yang lama. Oleh karena itu, saya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Saya tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi, sa-saya... hiks, hanya tidak... huhu. Hue!"

Total tiga biji makhluk yang meringkuk serta menangis bersamaan dan dua biji makhluk yang marah-marah. Dengan terpaksa, lagi-lagi aku menunda wawancara ini selama setengah jam dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengantukkan dahi ke cermin guna menjernihkan otakku—dan nyatanya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

**###**

Aku kembali ke ruangan wawancara dan duduk kembali di balik mejaku. Sebuah plester menempel di dahiku. Kulihat kelima makhluk tadi telah kembali ke tempat mereka semula, ditambah dengan wajah super bosan. Senyum palsu menghias wajahku—sebuah tarikan lebar di mulut—dan aku siap untuk memulai kembali wawancara yang tertunda. "Bagaimana Anda sekalian menghadapi masalah?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi apalagi susu basi. Seingatku tadi Pein bilang dia tidak suka minum susu, apakah dia punya kenangan buruk dengan susu seseorang(?)?

Kembali Tobi terlihat berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya dengan tampang pasrah dia berkata, "Dei-_senpai_ bilang kalau Tobi ini biang masalah padahal Tobi tahunya hanya biang keringat. Masalah itu apa, ya?"

Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein dan Sasori mengangkat bahu bersamaan. Wajah mereka tampak tenang, wajah-wajah yang 'sepertinya' tidak pernah berurusan dengan masalah atau mungkin tidak mau berurusan dan memusingkan masalah? Enak sekali hidup mereka ini.

Tanpa sadar aku berdecak sebal. "Mengapa Anda ingin bekerja pada saya?" Eh, kenapa aku menanyakan ini? Kan bukan aku yang memiliki perusahaan ini. Aduh, harus diralat.

"Anda kelihatan baik. Tobi anak baik hanya mau bekerja pada orang yang baik saja, ye!"

Jawaban Tobi membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah pada bosku. Ya sudahlah, sekali-sekali berlagak seperti pemilik perusahaan kan tidak apa-apa. Asal tidak ketahuan saja, bisa-bisa aku digoreng.

"Anda kelihatan kaya." Mata Kakuzu mendadak mengeluarkan pancaran sinar hijau berbentuk uang dollar. Kali ini aku tidak dapat membedakan yang mana makhluk hidup dan _X_-_ray_ _scanner_.

Kisame buru-buru berkata, "Anda kelihatan normal, loh. Kalau dibandingkan dengan bos saya dulu, beuh. Dia sakit jiwa!"

Memangnya situ normal?

Pein mengibaskan tindikannya dengan gerakan sekali bilas (?). "Karena saya yakin Anda tak mungkin menolak mempekerjakan saya yang tampan ini. Hihi."

Ada babu makan tahi, situ PD sekali!

Di antara kelima makhluk itu, Sasori yang terlihat paling tenang. Aku yakin, pasti hanya dia seorang yang jawabannya normal kali ini... mungkin? Aku tidak yakin.

"Karena saya ingin cari jodoh(?)," tukas Sasori.

Ralat! Kuralat pemikiranku tadi! Tidak ada yang waras di antara mereka!

Tobi terlihat grasak-grusuk tidak jelas sambil berbisik pada Kakuzu, "_Senpai_, Nona itu gila sepertinya."

Mungkin Kakuzu sependapat dengan Tobi karena dia mendadak melototiku yang tengah menjambak poniku sendiri. Dia berdecak meremehkan.

Tinggal tiga pertanyaan lagi dan aku bebas! Kurasa aku bisa melewatkan satu pertanyaan yang tidak penting. "Bisakah Anda sekalian sebutkan prestasi apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari kalian semuanya?" Efek dari pertanyaanku ini menyebabkan mereka berlima berlomba-lomba untuk menjawab. Akibatnya aksi sikut-menyikut serta jambak-menjambak tak terelakkan lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan wawancara ini, kuputuskan untuk menonton mereka saja sambil tidur-tiduran sebentar.

"Tobi ini maskot TK Konoha, loh!"

"Saya model majalah 'Playgirl'! Saya juga model video klip Andika Kenjen Ben(?)!"

"Saya akuntan pribadi Donal Trunk(?)!"

"Saya juara renang nasional se-Kirigakure! Juga juara nasional angkat besi sambil kayang(?)!"

"Saya punya museum boneka sendiri. Anda tahu museum 'Madame Tussaud'? Itu menjiplak karya saya(?)!"

Ya, ya. _Whatever_ yang kalian banggakan. Aku tidur dulu sebentar.

**###**

Begitu aku bangun sejam kemudian, kulihat kelima makhluk itu tertidur dengan tidak elitnya pada posisi masing-masing. Tobi memeluk Kakuzu yang merasa kegerahan, Kisame mendengkur dengan bisingnya, Pein tengkurep di atas lantai, dan Sasori nungging di atas kursi. Jadi kulempar saja cangkir tehku ke arah mereka hingga mereka terbangun akibat terkejut.

"Aku siapa? Aku di mana? Ini beha siapa?" racau Kisame.

Aku berdehem. "_Minna_-_san_, ini akhir dari wawancara kita. Saya hanya melewatkan pertanyaan mengenai gaji karena itu dapat dibahas nanti." Wajah Kakuzu memucat. "Apakah Anda sekalian memiliki pertanyaan pada saya?"

Tobi mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "_Ano_... masalah itu apa? Tobi masih bingung, nih."

Aku kembali mengantukkan dahiku, kali ini ke sudut meja yang runcing.

Mata Kakuzu kembali berubah hijau. "Berapa jumlah harta kekayaan Anda? Berapa nilai saham-saham Anda? Berapa jumlah mobil Anda? Berapa jumlah gaji Anda? Berapa? Berapa!"

Astaga! Aku serasa diberondong oleh petugas pajak negara!

"Tahu tidak, di mana tempat _facial_ paling oke di daerah sini? Muka saya sudah lama tidak diparut(?), nih," keluh Kisame sembari mengelus pipinya yang bersisik.

Ada susu ternyata basi. Memangnya situ banci?

Pein berdehem pelan lalu bertanya, "Sudah punya pacar, belum?"

Bukan urusanmu!

"Menurut Anda, apakah saya cocok menjadi anggota klan Uchiha?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang serius.

ARGH!

Aku tidak peduli tentang Uchiha! Aku tidak peduli dengan model! Aku tidak peduli dengan anak yang berbakti! Aku tidak peduli dengan kesejahteraan para banci di persimpangan mana pun! Aku tidak peduli dengan susu basi! Aku tidak peduli! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!

_PRANG_!

**###**

Kisame dan yang lainnya terperangah melihat aksi nekat wanita yang tadi mewawancarai mereka. Wanita itu baru saja melompat keluar jendela, menabrak kaca jendela. Buru-buru mereka berlima mendekati TKP dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Sasori melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. "Kasihan, kurasa dia sedang stres. Padahal aku tadi ingin mengajaknya ikut bergabung menjadi anggota klan Uchiha bersama-sama."

Pein mendengus mengamati jendela yang pecah. "Biasalah, Bro. Jaman sekarang banyak yang memilih mati muda. Goblog."

Tobi menggelepar di lantai. "HUA! Jadi Tobi bagaimana! Tobi tidak dapat pekerjaan!" Ia berguling-guling dan memeluk kaki Kakuzu erat-erat. Alhasil ia ditendang oleh Kakuzu.

Kisame memekik sambil menunjuk ke seberang gedung. "Aku tidak tahu ada tempat spa di sana!"

_Sejak kapan dia jadi mirip banci_, batin Pein dan Sasori berjamaah.

_Dung dung tek_! _Tek dung tek dung_!_ Sapiku hamil 3 bulan_! _Perutnya tek dung_! _Susunya pun basi_ (?)!

Kakuzu merogoh telepon seluler dari kantungnya. "Halo? Oh, saya sendiri... ya, ya, baik."

Di saat yang bersamaan bunyi musik yang sama menggelegar dari kantung Pein, Tobi, Kisame dan Sasori. Keempatnya menjawab dengan ucapan yang tidak jauh beda dengan Kakuzu tadi.

"Aku ada panggilan wawancara kerja, nih. Cabut dulu, ya," pamit Pein.

"Aku juga, (_Senpai_)," ucap Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi dan Kisame kompak.

Setelah itu mereka berlima pergi dari tempat itu menuju tempat wawancara berikutnya. Sedangkan wanita yang tadi?

RIP Gembel.

**~Owari(?)~**

**.**

**.**

**Lubang wc** (?):

Fanfiksi gila abal-abal sebagai perayaan menangnya salah satu fanfiksi saya dengan chara Akatsuki yang paling unyu, Itachi, yang dipasangkan dengan Ino sebagai **Best Humor/Parody OS** **IFA2011**. #ribetamatngemengnya #tapigueseneng(?) (OvO)V Dan entah kenapa saya tidak menistakan Akatsuki malah menistakan diri saya sendiri. *mati*

_Congrats_ buat pemenang lain. ^^V **_Long live_ _Indonesian Fanfiction Awards and long live_ Akatsuki**, yiha!


End file.
